


If I Knew You Before

by Varianlover333



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varianlover333/pseuds/Varianlover333
Summary: After leaving the house in Argus, Oscar tries to reach out to Ozpin. He reflects on what might've happened if he had met Ozpin before all of this, at the school, and wonders if Ozpin would've liked him if he wasn't stuck with him. And then he gets an answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	If I Knew You Before

**Author's Note:**

> So... yay for soft, sweet moments, right?

Oscar was lonely. He had been wandering through the streets of Argus, lost in his worries about himself and Ozpin. How long would he still be himself? Would he really matter, in the long scheme? Would anyone remember him as Oscar? And despite his frustrations, he found himself longing for Ozpin. Wondering if Ozpin was listening to his frustrated thoughts and rants in his mind right now. 

"Ozpin?" He whispered, pausing in front of an empty alleyway. No reply. He walked into the alleyway, crouching beside a trashcan, hiding him from the street and any possible prying eyes. He sat on the ground, pulling his knees to his chin and hugging himself. "Oz, I don't know if you're listening, but... I'm here. I need you, Oz. Everyone does. They need your advice, and... I need you, too. I want to know if you're okay. I'm sorry if I made you mad." He paused. He thought he could sense Ozpin, pulling slightly closer, listening, but it was such a slight movement, he wasn't sure if he'd made it up. 

No response echoed throughout his mind, and he sighed heavily.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you're mad at me, I get it. But I'm scared, Oz. I need your help. I don't know what to do, and Jaune is mad at me, and Yang is still angry, and she's scary, and Jaune is scary when he's mad... And I'm sorry... I don't know what to do. I don't know how much longer I'll be me. I want to do something that matters, but I don't want to do it as you. I don't want to do it because it's for this war that you're fighting, or because it's something that you WOULD do. I want to do it because it's me, and it's my idea. But I don't know how much is me and how much is you anymore, and that's scary..." Oscar realized he was crying. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve and taking in a shuddering breath. He looked down at his outfit. "Maybe... I don't have to make some big change. I can just change me, and it'll be MY difference, and MY idea. It can still be my choice." He said, the beginnings of an idea forming in his mind. He pulled out the card Qrow had got him.

"For emergencies, kid. Besides, I'll probably only use it for alcohol, so I'd say it's in better hands. There's some money on it." He'd said, then shuffled off, flask in hand. Oscar was pretty sure he was too drunk then to remember it now, but he was never really sure with Qrow, since he was always drunk. A flicker of a memory flashed through his mind at that thought, and he smiled. 

Oscar got up, leaving the alleyway and entering a shop. He looked around at the combat gear and clothing, a bit overwhelmed. The clothing was organized in three different ways; by gender, color, and size. That did make sense, he supposed, given that every hunstman and huntress seemed to have a color scheme. Oscar headed for the green section. 

Before, he would've been worried that it was Ozpin's tastes taking over, he thought, browsing through the green outfits. But not now. With Ozpin so far away, he knew it was his choice. Sure, Ozpin liked green, and Oscar's favorite color was orange, but he wanted to include some part of Oz with him. Maybe it was just the loneliness talking, but he wanted people to know he was Ozpin, too. He felt guilty about the way he had forced Ozpin to share his secrets, and how everyone had reacted to Ozpin over HIS mistake. 

His hand hovered over a jacket, and he pulled it out. This was it. This was the one. He examined it, peering at the style and the designs. Then, he smiled. He may want a bit of Ozpin, but when he was gone, he still wanted a bit of himself. He picked out a few more items, making sure to throw in some orange. Orange gloves. An orange belt. A white shirt with orange buttons. Boots with a hint of orange. He tried on the outfit. Flashy, but it was what he had been going for. He was not to be forgotten. And as he picked it out, he talked to Ozpin.

"You know, I've seen a few memories from your school, Ozpin. It seemed nice. Big, but nice. I wonder what would've happened if I went there. If you hadn't died, and we had met under different circumstances. I bet I would've liked you. I wonder if you would've liked me, too." Oscar paused, feeling a sense of amusement wash over him that he knew wasn't his. "I'll take that as a yes. Mainly because it would be kind of insulting if you didn't. You know, since you're me and all. Well, right now you are." Oscar chuckled, then grew thoughtful. "If I met you before, I like to think you would be like that father figure I never had. You know, since my dad is dead. I think you would've been that role model for me. And I'm not just saying that to make you come back. I really mean it, Oz." He grew silent, folding the clothes up and putting his own back on. 

Still no response, but he felt the affection radiating from Ozpin deep inside him. Oscar paid for the clothes, feeling strangely relieved when there actually was money on the card. So Qrow hadn't been so drunk he gave him the wrong card, at least. 

"Can I leave with these?" He asked the shopkeeper, clutching the paid items to his chest. The shopkeeper grunted approval, waving his hand at the changing rooms. Oscar felt oddly giddy, like a child whose parent had just bought them candy and wanted to eat it before leaving the store.

He pulled the new outfit on, folding his old one up and placing it in the bag. Then, he started out the door, heading back the way he'd come. The memory of Jaune pushing him against the wall paused him, and he bought a few ingredients for a casserole, as well. When he arrived back at the house, he went to work, losing himself in the familiar motions of cooking. He wasn't sure of the exact measurements anymore, but he had made this casserole so many times for his aunt that he didn't need the numbers anymore. He just looked at the amount and knew. He was so focused he didn't notice Ozpin until he was back with him.

"If I knew you before, I would like you then, too, Oscar. Trust me on that." Ozpin's words floated through his mind, and he stilled, shocked.

"Ozpin?" He murmured, but then Ozpin was gone, leaving him with the familiar ache of loneliness. 

But as he dwelt on the words, it was replaced with a sense of... pride? Happiness? He wasn't exactly sure, but it was a positive feeling, knowing Ozpin would like him even if he wasn't forced to be with him. A smile tugged on his lips, and he placed the casserole into the oven, forgetting in his pleasant emotions to set the timer. He settled onto the couch, not even realizing it, lost in memories that weren't his. Times before, in a school he'd never been to, that made him smile fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> But really, who wouldn't like you, Oscar? You're the compost king, after all!


End file.
